1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacking semiconductor packaging device and manufacture thereof, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor packing device with a carrier for chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In packaging manufacture, especially in packaging manufacture of FCBGA for integrated circuits (ICs) of high-density I/O or few I/O on small area, the bonding pads on ICs need to be rearranged for an array by a redistribution process, followed by the formation of under-bumping-metallization layer and solder bumps. Due to the limitation of general print circuit board (PCB) on the high-density I/O layout of integrated circuits, a flip chip is first affixed to a build-up substrate, followed by fanning-out the I/O pins of the flip chip to become great-pitch-distribution area.
However, due to the small solder bumps on the flip chips and the difference of thermal expansion between the solder bumps and the BT substrate, it is necessary to fill the gaps among the flip chip, solder bumps, and a general substrate with underfilled gel on consideration of reliability. Thus, the consumptions of time and cost for such a process are high.